


Family Christmas

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: Pansy had never been to a Weasley family gathering and she had no idea what to expect.





	

Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the corner of the Weasley family home with Ginny.

The two of them had been dating for almost a year, but Pansy had never attended any family get togethers until now and she couldn’t believe how rowdy the the family was. It was such a contrast to the dinners and parties that her parents usually had that the former Slytherin didn’t know how to act.

“You know if you sit here gaping like a fish at everyone all night you’ll become a target for Fred and George?” Ginny informed her.

Pansy shook her head.

The last thing she wanted was to become some sort of human tester for Ginny’s brothers. She had heard many stories and didn’t like the sound of it.

“What’s with them anyway? They don’t usually sit in the corner not talking to anyone,” Pansy commented.

She thought it was odd that the twins weren’t mixing with the rest of the family.

“That’s when they’re at their most dangerous.”

Pansy brow furrowed.

“It means they’re planning something,” Ginny explained. 

“Well I really hope that they don’t use me as a tester. I still remember the last story you told me about Lee Jordan not being able to get rid of those boils,” Pansy said scrunching up her nose.

“You will be fine so long as you don’t insult anyone - joking or otherwise,” Ginny assured her.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments as they took in what was going on around them.

Mrs Weasley was trying to persuade the rest of the guests to eat more food, and Mr Weasley was talking avidly with his eldest son as his granddaughter Victoire sat on his knee.

The rest were in groups of two or three gossiping about the latest quidditch scores, or talking about the presents they had got other people.

The only person missing was Charlie who had chosen to stay in Romania over the holidays so other people on the reservation had a chance to spend time with their families.

Pansy had never met Charlie; at least not as the witch who was dating his sister. She had been told that he was a lot like Bill and that if the rest of the Weasley family accepted her then so would he.

“Did you know that Daphne Greengrass is spending Christmas with Dean Thomas?” Pansy asked nonchalantly.

“I had no idea. How long have they been dating? I thought he would have said something to Harry, or Neville at least,” Ginny replied.

“Only a few months. I think they’ve wanted to keep it quiet in case it doesn’t work out to be honest. You know what Daphne’s like, she’s quite headstrong and not a lot of men can handle her.”

Ginny snorted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy asked lifting her eyebrow up.

“If anyone can handle Daphne it’s Dean. He had enough practice when he dated me.”

Pansy shook her head once again and said, “You’re not hard to handle, Ginny. The only reason Dean may have thought so is because he didn’t know you, like you didn’t truly know yourself at the time.”

“I suppose,” Ginny paused before carrying on, “So they are spending Christmas with his parents then?”

“Yes. She says that she’s even volunteered to help cook Christmas dinner. God help them. Daphne may be brilliant with a wand but left in a kitchen on her own and she might poison you,” Pansy snickered.

Whilst the assessment of her friends character may have seemed harsh to anyone listening, Pansy knew that every word was true.

“How do you know that? She could be an excellent cook,” Ginny exclaimed indignant on her friend's behalf.

“She tried to cook me an omelette once and it was raw in the middle. Not only that but she had somehow managed to burn the bottom of it. It was really awful,” Pansy recounted.

“O-kay. I see what you mean. Maybe she’s gotten better since then though,” Ginny said shrugging slightly.

“It was six months ago, Gin. I don’t think she’s tried anything since as she didn’t want to fail so badly again.”

“Well if it does all go wrong we will have a great story to hear at new year. You are coming to Ron and Hermione’s new year party aren’t you?” Ginny asked eyeing her girlfriend critically.

Pansy still didn’t get on well with Ron Weasley as he had never forgiven her for trying to give Harry to Voldemort before the Battle of Hogwarts, nor of her treatment of Hermione. She had tried all she could to say sorry, but it wasn’t good enough for him even though Potter had long accepted her apology.

Hermione Granger - now Weasley - had also accepted her apology, and though the witches were not close friends they were not enemies either. They had reached an accord to be civil to one another for Ginny’s sake.

“Are you still coming to the dinner my parents have arranged on new year’s day?” Pansy countered.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss a chance to wind them up,” Ginny answered devilishly.

“Then you know that I will be there on new year’s eve. Go easy on my parents Ginny. You know that my father won’t hesitate to ask you to leave if he thinks you’re being anything but courteous. He still hasn’t come to terms with the fact that I like women instead of men,” she warned her lover.

“I will be the perfect little lady then,” Ginny answered putting on a posh voice.

“How are you doing this evening ladies?” Fred asked joining them.

“Fred,” Ginny said warningly.

“There’s no need to panic dear sister. I’ve only come over to see how you and Pansy here are doing since you’ve been tucked away in this corner all night long and not taking any notice of anyone else,” he replied wriggling his eyebrows.

“We’re doing quite well, Fred. Just swapping gossip on who’s dating who,” Pansy told him.

“Ahh the good gossip. So tell me, who is the latest of our lot to get snatched up then?” he asked rubbing his hands together.

“Dean.”

“Well that took him long enough. Who’s the lucky bird?”

“She is not a bird. Her name is Daphne who happens to be one of my best friends,” Pansy informed him.

“The hot blonde?” he asked.

Pansy nodded.

“Damn. What a lucky guy,” Fred said enviously.

After rehashing all the gossip about Daphne and Dean’s relationship to Fred, Pansy could finally see the appeal about the Weasley family gatherings.

Although at first they seemed rowdy, but as the night wore on Pansy realised that it was only because the family had so much to catch up on between themselves.

She knew that the family was close knit and kept in contact with each other regularly, but it was different than physically seeing each other. It seemed as if the owls between them only contained the major goings on and all the small things were left until they were all together. 

Pansy would make sure that she let Ginny, and Mrs Weasley know just how much she had enjoyed the evening and that she would love to be more involved in their family gatherings.


End file.
